


All Hail the Mand'alor

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: Din Djarin has got his Shit Together [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: A princess, a smuggler and a Jedi go visit a legendary King. Bad feeling, anyone?
Series: Din Djarin has got his Shit Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131299
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	All Hail the Mand'alor

**Author's Note:**

> WHooooo boy, it's been an Age since I've written anything like this, pls be kind. Just some housekeeping notes before we start  
> 1\. I havent seen the movies in an age, and I dont know extended canon, I'm making things up left right and centre  
> 2\. Season 2 occurred exactly the same except the v last episode. Basically Luke didnt show up and they all managed to idk be faster or smth, so they got away before the darktroopers came back??  
> 3\. Din has been Mand'alor for 5ish years now, hes settled into the role, hes sometimes uncomfortable with his position but hes chill mostly.  
> 4\. The gang gonna seem a lil occ at first. Basically the rest of teh galaxy kinda look down on Mandos, basically assuming theyre all savages, and not worth the effort.  
> 5\. I've been reading a lot of witcher fic (and BOY the parallels *heart eyes emoji*) so apologies if its lowkey...medieval?? Kinda vibing tho ngl

To say Leia was surprised to have received an invitation to the Court of the Mand’alor on the planet Mandalore would have been the understatement of the century. The fact that the invitation specifically requested both Han and Luke to come also? Even more so. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and if after five years of denied entry and ignored summons, the Mand’alor was suddenly willing to open his gates? Well. Who was she to refuse?

The request for her brother and Han was a little concerning, she would admit. She had been raised in politics, raised _for_ politics, for the intricacies and nuances, and the thought of bringing those two nerfherders with her as she navigated a potential relationship with the Mandalorians was a somewhat less than ideal. Convincing the two to come along was going to be an ordeal in itself, let alone actually going to Mandalore and making decent connections, hopefully securing an alliance. Leia was nothing if not determined however, and no matter what they said, she would have them on the _Falcon_ when the time comes, even if she had to try them up and fly the damn thing herself.

“Leia I don’t think it best for me to be leaving right now! I’m nearly ready to open the new academy, I’m much too busy to go on some diplomatic mission with you. Especially to the _Mandalorians_!” Luke was basically begging not to go. Leia loved her brother dearly but Kriff, he was hard work. “Need I remind you they’re the historical enemy of the Jedi?” He waved a hand wildly in front of his face from his place lying on the sofa, “ _I’m_ a Jedi Leia!”

The academy would have been a better excuse if Leia didn’t know her brother had spent the past number of days trying to make as many rocks as possible float at the same time. Her brother was many things. Prone to distraction for example

“I don’t know Luke,” Han interjected from the kitchen unit where he was hitting something repeatedly with a knife, “They probably didn’t invite you just to kill you. That being said, I once saw a Mando once take out an entire ring of Trandoshans by himself.” He pointed the knife toward the siblings, nodding, eyebrows high, “Not a single scratch on his armour after everything. So…I mean. If they were gonna kill you, they’ll probably succeed?”

Luke had gone significantly paler. Leia usually loved Han’s honesty, but right now she could’ve screamed.

Han grimaced “Maybe Luke shouldn’t come?” Leia was already shaking her head.

“The invite specifically requests all three of us. You’re both coming and that’s that.” She threw a holodisk down on the table and sat back in the couch, huffing. A blue image of a helmeted humanoid appeared.

“ _Ambassador Organa, you have been requested to join the Mand’alor on the planet Mandalore for diplomatic discussions.”_ The recording hissed slightly, like the speaker sighed. When it continued, the voice was strained, almost like they were talking through gritted teeth, _“Luke Skywalker and Han Solo are also required to attend. Please be advised no droids are allowed within the Keep. They will be removed with force.”_ The image of the Mandalorian disappeared, and coordinates and a date showed up instead.

Han squinted at it from across the room. “I would’ve almost said that looked like Fett.”

“You can’t go around assuming all Mandalorians are Boba Fett Han. They’ve all got the exact same helmet.” Leia rolled her eyes. “You both have to come. We have a week to prepare before we have to leave.”

“I really don’t want to, though.”

“Luke I’m gonna tell Chewie that it was you who broke his bowcaster grip.”

“When are we leaving?”

The journey to Mandalore was long and boring. Luke, having spent most of the journey meditating (“More like sleeping” Han snorted), out of the way of the ever-arguing couple, moved up to the cockpit as they neared the planet. To Leia, it looked desolate and bleak. To Luke, it looked like home. The sands of Tatooine stared back at him for a split second. He blinked and it was gone. Han wasn’t paying any particular attention to the local landscape, too focused on landing coordinates and pressing buttons and the like.

The hanger they landed in was kept clean of the golden grey sands that seemed to make up the rest of the planet. Huge metal shutters opened to allow them in but didn’t close behind them. There were a number of other ships and speeders in the hanger already, presumably belonging to the Mand’alor. As the _Falcon_ ’s engine shut down, jets whirring as they cooled, Leia turned to Luke and Han, staring them down with her hands on her hips.

“I’m sure I don’t have to explain how important it is that we give a good impression?” She stressed the word important, looking first at Han, then turning to Luke. “If we, if either of _you,_ mess this up we’ll never get another chance at securing an alliance with this nation.”

“Kriff Princess don’t get your hair in a knot, we’ll be fine. These people are backwater in any case. They’ve spent too long being divided to be any use now that they’re altogether. Let’s be honest with ourselves Leia, they’re basically savages!” Han shrugged, hooking his fingers into his belt, and smirking at Leia.

Leia was going to kill him. “Han I swear-”

Luke interrupted Leia, pacifying as per usual, “Leia, don’t worry, we’ll be on our best behaviour, you don’t have to worry about us.” He grinned cheekily “Although Han is right, they probably don’t even have an actual council room or anything!” He and Han laughed as they made their way to the ramp, Leia fuming quietly as Han began the lowering sequence.

“Both of you please try and be decent! Makers help us!” She shook out her shoulders, squaring them and faced the lowering ramp.

Luke and Han shared a look behind her, Han rolling his eyes slightly. They both fully believed they would be spending a couple of days making nice with people who were basically barbarians, and there would be no political alliance made at all. Hopefully, the food was decent, and it would just be a weird holiday, and they’d all be home within the standard week.

As the ramp of the _Falcon_ lowered, they were met with the sight of a woman with wild curly hair, presumably a mechanic based on her overalls, and, standing just behind her, their first Mandalorians, (“Oh look! A matching set!” “Han, _shut up!_ ”). They were both tall, taller than Leia in any case, and almost willowy. One had a black chest plate then a green helmet and the other the reverse. The rest of their armour was blue. Both carried long rifles on their backs, strapped over a black cloak and holstered blasters at their sides. An assortment of blaster cartridges hung from various belts across their bodies.

Lea took a breath, took comfort in her boys behind her and took the first step by a political ambassador ever allowed on the planet, stepping briskly out onto the ramp. The Mandalorians stood motionless as the trio made their way down, making the fidgeting of the other woman all the more noticeable.

“Welcome to Mandalore and all that. Name’s Peli Motto, I’m the mechanic here. I’m just gonna run a quick diagnostic to make sure y’all aren’t carrying any nasty surprises.” The woman – Peli – spoke quickly and was already tapping away on a holopad by the end of her sentence, strolling up to the _Falcon_.

Han moved towards her, hand lifting slightly at her ‘pad “Hey lady-” Simultaneously, the two Mandalorians stepped forward, their hands moving toward their holstered blasters. Han stopped dead in his tracks, and the mechanic looked up, only noticing the slight commotion.

“Yea, don’t make sudden movements buddy. I’m gonna check your ship whether you like it or not, and these ladies are gonna bring you up to the Mountain Keep so you can meet the Mand’alor.”

Leia moved beside Han, squeezing his arm, and smiling at Peli, “Sorry, he won’t do it again.” She turned to the pair and smiled at them. They slowly moved their hands from their blasters.

They made their way toward the two Mandalorians.

“Not even off the kriffing ship and you mess up! What did I literally just say?” Leia hissed at Han, somehow also keeping the smile on her face. Luke was impressed. Han less so. He would have ignored Leia had she not got a death grip on his arm.

One of the two Mandalorians, the one with the black helmet, stepped lightly forward.

“Follow us. We are your escorts.” And with that, they turned on their heel and began striding out of the hanger. Leia and the others almost had to jog to keep up.

Outside the hanger there was a magnetised cart. There wasn’t a track underneath, as is typical with such tech. Once they all boarded, Green Helmet tapped her wrist armour, and the cart began to move. She looked forward and Black Helmet turned to look at them. Possibly. It was hard to say. Her helmet moved to look in their direction in any case.

“How…is it moving with no track.” Luke was leaning over the edge of the cart, looking at the grey-gold ground. Black Helmet tilted her head slightly.

“The core of the planet is beskar in its molten form. It is highly magnetic. The cart can use that. No tracks needed.” Her voice came through a modulator. Leia wondered if they had different voice options built in, or just the standard one. 

“Huh. That’s pretty cool.” Luke leaned over the cart edge even further, almost toppling if not for Han grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

Leia closed her eyes and prayed for patience. She knew he was raised on a farm, but did he have to act like it was his first-time off planet?

They travelled in silence for a few minutes, moving toward what looked like a mountain. The more she saw of the planet, the more barren it looked. Giant sand dunes were shattered every so often by great grey hunks of cragged rocks, looking almost volcanic in nature. Scraggly pale trees grew sparsely, hanging onto life through sheer tenacity and stubbornness. _‘Much like the Mandalorians themselves,’_ Leia mused to herself.

It was breezy, and in the distance she could see huge wind turbines, spinning lazily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something, and she almost gave herself whiplash turning to it.

“What is that?!”

It looked like a huge sculpture of rust red glass, with jagged spikes and countless wretched points reaching fifty feet toward the sky. It was like an explosion had been frozen in time at the point of contact. As they all turn to look, including the two Mandalorians, Leia saw more of the glass structures dotted around the sand landscape. Most were the same red, a small number were blue, which were noticeable smaller than the red ones, and in the distance, a truly enormous green one.

Black Helmet turned from the structures and looked at the trio.

“They’re from the Great Purge. Blaster fire from the Empire. Sometimes it makes these formations when it comes in contact with the sand.” Her voice was tight and clipped.

Han whistled as the passed a particularly close one. It was truly grotesque, even more so now that Leia knew what they were. “If I were you guys, I’d smash them all. No one needs the reminder of the Empire.”

“You would have us forget our history.” It was Green Helmets first time speaking to the group. Her voice was also tight, but noticeably angrier than Black Helmet’s. Han sat back and apologised grudgingly.

The rest of the cart ride was silent. 

Before long they were in front of the mountain. It was tall and jagged, the same colour as the rocks they had passed earlier. It loomed above them as the cart moved forward. Leia and the boys gaped at the sight. The closer they came, the more came into view. The mountain, in fact, was a part of a range, one almost forming a complete ring. The cart travelled through the gap in the range, the towering adjacent peaks casting long shadows over them. Luke caught a flash of silver on top of one of the peaks but couldn’t see it when he turned to look.

The cart stopped, and they all disembarked, scrambling slightly.

The building in front of them was truly impressive, presumably the capital building. It was shining jet black rock, half built directly into the mountain range, which formed enormous walls around a huge central crater in which they stood. Great pillars and columns were carved into the rock, and in front of them, a cavernous opening. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a lair of a great beast.

There were a number of other Mandalorians standing at the entrance, the majority in green and blue armour. Green Helmet signed something at the nearest new Mando, who nodded. The two escorts didn’t stop as they passed them, but Leia could feel the eyes of the other Mandalorians on them as they hurried down the steps.

The path was the same smooth black stone as the outside, made shiny from countless people walking for centuries. It sloped gently down for only a few moments, before moving back toward the surface. They came to a huge antechamber. One entire wall was taken up with huge doors, and countless corridors led off out of the room. Black Helmet taped on her wrist armour again and the doors hissed open. Leia rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. History would remember this day.

The room was huge, and it was full of Mandalorians. Everywhere they looked, beskar helmets and black visors turned to meet them. All conversations stopped. A sea of colour and sizes, a short red one, ones with green shoulders and yellow chest, a huge hulking blue one, and, at the top of the room, positively sprawled in a throne, decked head to toe in velvet black and shining spotless silver, the Mand’alor.

Their two Mandalorians escorts parted the Mando sea in front of the trio, bringing them near the foot of the dais. Leia had never been so nervous for a political introduction as she was now. Han and Luke shifted where they stood, their jokes about savages and barbarians a lot less funny now that they were surrounded by them, all of them armed to the teeth.

Black Helmet said something in a clicking, throaty language, Mando’a, Leia assumed. Even with no outward reaction from the Mand’alor, they bowed and moved together off to the side, standing beside the giant blue one who was waiting near the throne.

The Mand’alor was immediately intimidating. In one gloved hand he held a spear, the deadly spike tilted ever so slightly toward the rest of the room, toward them. The other was resting on the arm of the, admittedly impressive, throne, curled toward the Mand’alor’s thigh, where it seemed all of the others holstered their blasters. His presumably held the Darksaber, although Leia couldn’t see it. (She was wrong of course. It held a blaster _and_ the Darksaber _and_ a knife). A black fur cape sat on his shoulders, held in front by a silver mythosaur skull pendant. Around his neck hung countless necklaces, all with a small circular disk on the end, reaching the middle of his chest. Some also had small, coloured beads.

Curled up on the dais were a number of Tusken hounds, beady eyes trailed on the newcomers. Behind the throne, an actual mythosaur skull was mounted on the wall, giant tusks clad in beskar. 

Leia took a miniscule step forward, broadcasting her movement. She smiled at the helmeted man, inclining her head slightly.

“Mand’alor, we thank you for your invitation, and look forward to any future partnership between the Mandalorians and the Alliance.”

No reaction. If not for the quiet noise of Luke’s ridiculous boots shuffling on the stone floor behind her Leia would have thought the world had gone silent. The Mand’alor might as well have been a statue. For a split second, Leia wondered wildly if they had been duped, and it actually was a statue and – oh, Kriff she’s _been talking to a statue_ that is so embarrassing-

In one smooth motion, the Mand’alor stood, and Leia flinched back in surprise. He looked at her, tilting his helmet.

“Welcome,” his voice was soft, spoken like the escorts through a modulator, almost at odds with the broad shoulders and gleaming armour, “to Mandalore.”

All at once the room erupted, the gathered Mandalorians slamming fists against their armour-clad chests and stomping their feet, yelling out in Mando’a. The Mand’alor alone stood still and silent, once again becoming a statue, watching the three stood in front of him. Luke grinned wildly at the ruckus, bouncing on his toes. Leia smiled too, honestly too relieved that she hadn’t actually been speaking to a statue. And Han? He had a bad feeling about _all_ of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw
> 
> I have so many gd THOUGHTS on Mandalorians, and their culture, there there deffo will be at least one more in this series (tho i have ideas for like.....4 oneshots), including a continuation of this story.  
> HOWevER, my thesis is due in like.............two weeks so im....unlikely to add to this til after then soz
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr tho [X](https://cry-your-own-goddamn-river.tumblr.com/)


End file.
